


Don't call me cute

by rainbowcat183



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan finally got sleep, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't tell if Minho is ooc or not, M/M, There is a little mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcat183/pseuds/rainbowcat183
Summary: Based off that one tiktok audio thats like "and if you're going to call me cute then you be... you umm- stop"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Don't call me cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and I hate english plz be nice :)

Minho woke up to the sound of the younger members chattering in the living room. They're probably yelling over a game because he vaguely registers Jisung yelling about how he's going to beat Felix's ass. Fully awake at this point, Minho turns to face his boyfriend that has his arms wrapped around him. Luckily, when Chan sleeps he sleeps like the dead. Minho softly brushes some stray pieces of hair out of his face. Chan looks so peaceful like this. His newly dark hair messed up in front of his face and his lips in a soft pout, a little puffed from sleep. He places a soft kiss on the tip of his leader's nose and carefully and reluctantly slips out of his hold.

Minho walks out to the living room where the kids were. It's currently Jisung and Hyunjin this time playing Mario Kart as Changbin makes intense commentary about what is happening. As he sits himself onto the couch Jisung lets out a scream of victory as he finishes in first place.

"Ah... you're so loud" Minho complains.

"Not as loud as you and Chan yesterday" Hyunjin fires back as he himself crosses the finish line. Minho feels the blood rushing to his face. They didn't think anyone was at the company last night, and even then they thought that the studio walls would've been thick enough to block out any sound that was made. The others start yelling at various volumes. Felix tries and fails to high five Hyunjin from the couch.

Minho stutters. "What- I don't know what you're talking about" 

"The studio walls aren't as thick as you think hyung and the marks on your neck tell a different story." Jisung quickly pokes one of them and runs to the other end of the couch and hands the remote to Changbin. 

Minho's hand fly up to cover his neck and turns his gaze away. He completely forgot about those. In his head he can already hear the complaints of the stylists.

Felix laughs and tilts his head in fake innocence and looks at his face. "Awwww is Minho-hyung blushing?" He coos.

"He looks so cute like that" Jisung teases.

Minho turns to glare at the two. "I'm not cute, don't call me cute! I'm your hyung."

"Isn't that your whole instagram thing? Minho-hyung is cute~" Jisung sings

As he's about to tell them off Chan stumbles out of his room, still half asleep. His hair is a little messy and his lips are still formed in a pout.

"Why is it so loud out here?" Chan says sleepily as he sits himself beside Minho. He wraps his arms around Minho's waist and pulls him closer. Minho feels Chan mumble into his neck "Why did you leave?"

"Sorry, the kids-" He starts to explain when a voice interrupts him. It's Seungmin also joining the other kids, sitting down to watching the game.

"Minho-looks cute right now. Why is he blushing?"

Minho looks to glare at the back of his head. "I'm not-"

"Yeah my Minho is really cute." Chan says before he places a kiss on his nape and another one behind his ear. "My Minho is so so so cute"

"Channie." Minho whines "You aren't helping my case."

"Channie-hyung" He corrects as he places a kiss on Minho's head. "Why would I correct them when they're right?"

"Even our leader says so hyung. Just admit it." Changbin says rolling his eyes. 

"Yea his so so so so cute little Minho hyung" Jisung teases, imitating Chan's words from across the couch. Minho considers reaching out to smack him but Chan's arms around him makes him think twice. So he just results to flailing his legs out half heartedly. 

"You're so lucky I can't reach you right now. If you guys going to call me cute you be- you better" Minho falters as Chan softly trails kisses across his neck. Burying his head in the junction of his neck and shoulder and cuddles his even closer.

"Stop..." He stutters out as he lightly pushes Chan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt and I'll pretend I don't write fanfic :) @tbzlminho


End file.
